


Phoenix

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [31]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Fuji vs Niou, M/M, National Tournament Finals, POV Fuji Syuusuke, Poetry, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Original Prompt:"Even though there were a number of chances to have a match again after that...I think I might have been unconsciously avoiding having a match with you. I was afraid...to settle who was stronger between us."-Fuji Syuusuke (during Rikkai Nationals, taken from tenimyu)





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



There can be no end  
Without any beginning  
Was that all it was?

No one ever beats me twice  
So I said, a moment past

Did I think, back then,  
To take my one loss to you  
And then forget you?

When I close my eyes, I see  
I was wrong to think I could

After all this time  
It's not about one last game  
Leaving you behind

Let me play you into dust  
And see how you rise again

Because he isn't --  
And he never could have been --  
My captain...

You.


End file.
